Hetalia: Colombian Version!
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: ¿Y si combinamos Colombia con Hetalia? PAUSADO TEMPORAL. NO LEER.
1. Introduccion

¡Bien, comencemos con la conferencia nacional! No falta más que resolver los problemas nacionales con calma, uno a uno entre todos nosotros. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, hasta el problema más difícil encontrara solución. ¡Déjenme escuchar sus opiniones!-Exclamo un chico de unos 22 años, con gafas, cabello negro, barba estilo francés, ojos cafés y de piel blanca.

Mi idea es invertir en-Dijo en voz ronca alguien que parecía de unos 16 años, de cabello ocre cercano a dorado, con ojos negros y piel morena.

Bien, ¡Como no habla nadie hablo yo! Opino que para bajar el desempleo debemos ponernos a tapar huecos y crear nuevas rutas de Transmilenio. Y quien diga lo contrario le quito el cargo de departamento.-Siguió hablando el chico blanco ignorando a el moreno.

Estoy de acuerdo con Bogotá.-Tambien ignorando al moreno, un hombre muy parecido al anterior, solo que más alto y cabello más corto.

Cundinamarca, entiende, no le sigas la corriente a tu hermano-Grito una rubia de unos 20, con una gorra diciendo "Viva Santander", ojos celestes y mestizo yendo a blanco.

Estoy en contra, ome la virgen y el Nacional… ¿Cómo están de acuerdo con el estúpido centralista que solo enmascara sus problemas como si fueran nuestros?-Se quejó un pelirrojo de unos 19 años con una cruz del rosario en el cuello, ojos verdes y de la misma piel de Bogotá.

Pues yo estaré en contra de Bogotá y Antioquia-En un tono calmado alguien que ya parecía adulto, de unos 30, con ojos rojizos, cabello negro con puntas amarillas y moreno.

¿De qué lado estas, Valle del cauca?-Grito Antioquia mientras lo cacheteaba

¡Vamos, ponte de mi lado o me encargo de que tu presupuesto vaya a Putumayo!-Entre risas Bogotá, dándole con un lápiz en la cabeza.

Pero, ustedes son unos torpes egoístas, no quiero estar con Uds. par de duendes -Calmadamente les respondió Valle.

Si se calman les doy chocolatinas, con café si quieren…-Exclamo un tipo de piel caramelo de unos 24, ojos violetas, cabello capuchino y cola de caballo.

Tu café es muy malo-Al mismo tiempo negaron su oferta Antioquia y Bogotá mientras peleaban.

Hey, Venezuela, diles algo a estos, eres invitada…-Una chica de unos 15, con cabello café hasta la cintura, ojos negros y piel morenilla con manchas blancas.

Córdoba, Pero yo solo quiero que Santander del Norte venga llorando hacia mí-Una mujer de unos 30, con maquillaje, cabello azul (teñido) hasta los hombros, gafas de sol, piel bronceada y ojos amarillos-¿No cierto, Arauca?-Sonriéndole a una niña de unos 13 años blanca con ojos rosados.

Venezuela, no molestes a mi hermanita-Un hombre de unos 26, corpulento con heridas en las manos, de rasgos indígenas, ojos verdes y cabello blanco.

Tu siempre me molestas en mis planes, estúpido amerindio-Bufo Venezuela por lo bajo.

Apoyo a Vichada. ¡Si tocas a Norte de Santander, libéralas la furia de la Guajira!-A lo lejos se oyo el grito de un blanco amarillento, con ojos azules y cabello grisáceo-chocolate.

Saben, tengo ganas de destituir a mi alcalde, es un castrochavista gafudo…

¡Tú también tienes gafas, ome centralista!

¿Por qué tenías que abofetearme, antioqueño borracho?

Pero mi café es bueno, ustedes tienen mal gusto. ¿Y quién despertara a Magdalena?-Murmuro Atlántico mientras le tocaba la nariz a una chica de unos 17 años de cabello negro y piel rosada.

HAHAHAHAHA, si sigues así, mi querido Pelirrojo, me temo que Medellín no recibirá un peso en los próximos 4 años… ¡Y mis gafas representan el centralismo! HAHAHAHAHA

¡YA CALLENSE!

Colombia-Todos sintieron un escalofrió al ver a el moreno de cabello amarillento con lo que parecían canas, grandes ojeras, ojos morados y con diminutas pecas en la mejilla.

¡HICIMOS ESTO PARA RESOLVER NUESTROS PROBLEMAS, NO A FOMENTAR REGIONALISMOS. ESTO YA PARECE EL CONGRESO DE LA REPUBLICA! TRANQUILICENSE Y EXPONGAN SUS IDEAS. CADA UNO TENDRA 8 MINUTOS, Y MAS LES VALE TENER INFORMACION COMPLETA. NO PERMITO PAPELITOS PARA HABLARSE NI CELULARES. ALZE LA MANO QUIEN ESTE SEGURO Y LISTO.

Yo estoy listo-Se escuchó una voz demasiado segura teniendo en cuenta el contexto.

TE DOY LA PALABRA. ¡SAN ANDRES!

Todos miraron a un chico de 18, con sombrero, chaleco, cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel parecida a la de Córdoba-Bien, mi idea es… ¡PESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y sin excepción, un glub simultáneo junto a una caída de sillas se escuchó en la reunión.

OOOoooOOO

En las tierras americanas, hubo una mujer muy poderosa llamada España que lo tenía todo. Fama. Riqueza. Fortuna. Grandes territorios. Un día, esa mujer, que tuvo al nuevo mundo en sus manos y a su disposición… simplemente se fue por culpa de cierto francés llamado Napoleon.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Estos personajes son propiedad mia.

**Resumen: **Primera impresión sanandreseana de Colombia.

**Parejas**: Ninguna por el momento, recalco en _"__Por el Momento"_

* * *

¡Ahora estamos en la Guerra Colombo-Nicaragüense!*

Esto es muy extraño. He llegado hasta aquí en un bote con una bandera Colombiana, y todos los barcos nicaragüenses en vez de atacarme se alejan a una velocidad sorprendente. Cuando llegue a la isla estaba desierta, y pude cruzar las barreras enemigas solo con un chuzo de carne. Pero se supone que San Andrés es familia del terrible Imperio Mexicano… tengo miedo de una emboscada.

Hasta que me encontré en esta situación:

¿Por qué rayos hay una caja de peces aquí?

¡Wah!-Me paralice de susto-¡Soy Poseidón, rey del océano! ¡Vine para que seamos amigos! ¡Es que escuche que eres el único país sudamericano con dos mares, y me halagaste! ¡Juguemos!

-Parece que hay alguien dentro de la caja, mejor la abro-...¡No hay nadie adentro, soy una ilusión tuya por deshidratación! ¡Te enviare un tsunami desde Corinto si abres estoó!-Esta pesado..-¡Detente!¿Que ganas con matarme?-Muéstrate de una vez, quien quiera que seas…!-

-En el momento que abrí la caja, apareció un moreno lloroso-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No soy Poseidón, Pero por favor no me dispares, ¡hare lo que sea pero no me dispares! ¡HARE LO QUE SEAAAAAA!

OOOoooOOO

-De repente, empezó a mover la cabeza y las lágrimas desaparecieron-¡Ja, con que aquí esta Colombia, si tuviera mi cuchillo a mano te acabaría! Más te vale pedir perdón por arruinar mi pesca… ¡Porque como buen sanandresano, debo llegar a casa con comida para la familia!

-Movió la cabeza de nuevo y las lágrimas volvieron con más fuerza-TENGO PARIENTES EN BARRANQUILLA, NO ME HAGAS NADAAAAAA, ¡NO ME DISPAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

¿Este es mi enemigo? ¿Un, al parecer, paciente de síndrome de doble personalidad? Se supone que es el nieto del Imperio Mexicano, pero no se parece en nada a él. De ninguna forma esto puede parecerse a eso, es decir… es imposible.

El loco se puso a mover la cabeza, y antes de que se pusiera a hablar de nuevo, decidí preguntarle.

¿Tú eres familia del Imperio Mexicano?

Ah, al fin sabes algo, Continental Inmundo. Pues sí, Nicaragua es su hijo y yo soy su nieto. Soy un pescador y a menos que sigas aquí invadiendo, seré soportable. Al menos sé que no eres una bestia y que puedes iniciar una conversación…

Esto es increíble, no se parecen en absolutamente nada, es solo un torpe con trastornos mentales. Es como si fuera una tram… ¡Es una trampa, ya lo entiendo! ¡Se hace el bipolar para buscar mis debilidades!-El tipo movió la cabeza de nuevo-Espero podamos ser amig.-Y lo noquee.

En ese momento no me imaginaba lo que ese isleño cambiaria mi vida.

OOOoooOOO

¡Oye, Gran Colombia, deja de perseguir al pobre San Andrés!

Centroamérica, Gran Colombia me da miedo…

Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir conmigo al sur.

Pero el Imperio Mexicano dijo que no debía ir contigo…

Entonces a la fuerza.

¡Ayudaaa!

¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir, Colombia?

Gran Colombia y Centroamérica sacaron sus espadas y se miraron con odio fijamente.

Dejemos eso de lado. San Andrés, ¿Quieres montar en mi llama?

Siii

Después de que España se fue del continente y el Imperio Mexicano dejo de ser un imperio para ser una república, América estaba revuelta en varios países que peleaban entre sí por territorios. En esa época, San Andrés era una isla tranquila, con algo de influencia inglesa (A los que no le importaba ya ese pedazo de tierra) con selva y fauna virgen.

PERO ESTABA DESPROTEGIDA. Sin los británicos hay, no tenían protección.

Y ahora que se estaba discutiendo sobre la Costa de Mosquitos, la Nueva Granada y la Republica de Centroamérica veían a San Andrés como una posición ventajosa para ellos. Comenzando por los nicaragüenses, varios pueblos comenzaron a rodear la isla.

OOOoooOOO

No fue mala idea haber atrapado a ese San Andresano (Había descubierto que se llamaba Andrés Klark Valencia. Vaya nombre tan original, Andres) Pero se la pasa leyendo historias sobre mitos y leyendas, durmiendo y comiendo pescado con limón. Y no lo veo con intención de escapar, ni siquiera cuando se pone con su personalidad de agresivo.

¿Qué acaso no piensas escapar, isleñito?

Ja, miren quien se puso molesto. Pues no voy a irme, aquí puedo comer lo que quiera sin tener que limpiar el cuarto de Guatemala o ayudar con su tarea a Costa Rica.

¡A un soldado no le interesa cuan duro sea su general, si lo torturan o si los reguetoneros vienen y te hacen un perreo con la música al 100, intentara regresar por su patria!

Bueno… yo… no soy un… país…zzzzzzz

¡NO TE DUERMAS PESCADO PARLANTE! -Decidí abrir la puerta para ver si ese tipo hacia un esfuerzo para irse-Mira, la puerta está abierta, ¿No planeas escapar, Andresito?

Al final se fue caminando con desgana. Para comprobar si se había ido, me asome por la puerta, y solo lo encontré hablando con unas chicas sobre los tipos de pescado y que bebida va con ellos. Luego, para rematar, regreso con los ojos cerrados y cayó sobre mi cama.

OOOoooOOO

¡Isaac Nubia Carriedo!

¿Si, mi coronel?

¡Desde ahora eres propietario de San Andrés y Providencia!

Y en ese momento, sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir y mi cerebro exploto.

* * *

*: Imagine una guerra entre Colombia y Nicaragua, cosa que, sepa yo, no ha pasado.

Y para Kissbuch: Se lo deje teñido de Azul, pero se le volverá al color natural pronto xD


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Estos personajes son propiedad mia.

**Resumen: **San Andres, departamento.

**Parejas: **Se podria decir que ColombiaxSan Andres

* * *

-Oye, Colombiano Aburrido, te hice una cancioncita.

-¿Para mí, que te anexione? Bueno, canta ya.

Me sorprende que a pesar de su bipolaridad, en el fondo termine siendo igual en ambas personalidades.

-Colombia, Colombia, Colombia es un lugar más o menos. Le da pescado a una provincia como yo, y es como del cielo comparada a la del tonto británico. El mote de queso esta bueno. Es el país del folclore y del café. Así es Colombia.

Me parecía una canción, aunque no buena, por lo menos no ofensiva… hasta que…

-Pero: ¿Por qué los colombianos pasan peleando entre ellos y robando dinero de las obras? Muchas veces extraño mi isla tranquila, y me da mucha nostalgia. Tengo ganas de llorar de todos los pijos que escuchan Daddy Yankee 4 horas diarias. Las mujeres me insultan por cosas estúpidas. ¿Qué acaso aquí toman aguardiente hasta vomitar todos los días? Y por cierto, no vuelvas a mi casa si no vas a gastar tu dinero en turismo. Yo también tengo deudas, soldadito.

Para ese momento ya me había cansado y lo envié en la caja de pesca directo a su islita.

-Los hombres de Colombia me golpean por besar a sus esposas. ¡Yahoo!

-Bienvenido a casa, Andres.

OOOoooOOO

Rayos. A pesar de que los liberales perdieron, como soy el gobierno central debo reconstruir a los que se fueron en mi contra. Estúpido Antioquia.

Un café.

Dos cafés.

Tres cafés.

Cuatro cafés y Valle del cauca.

Cinco cafés.

Seis cafés.

-Tengo que exportar cada vez más café si quiero desarrollar el país. Todos los días siembro café, recojo café y meto en una bolsa el café. Le mando dinero a las regiones, hago más café. ¡Maldita sea, voy a volverme Juan Valdez en persona! Pero al menos, puedo disfrutar del poco tiempo que me queda sin recoger café solo, ni siquiera me preocupo por el tratado de fronteras con Nicaragua. De hecho, me gustaría que el moreno vuelva a su casa. Pasaba molestando, ahora estoy tranquilo ¡Por nada del mundo volveré con el! Estos momentos de soledad son como el cielo para mí…

-Colombia, dame trabajo, ¡El Salvador me hecho junto a Honduras!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-¡Pues vete con Cuba! ¡Yo estoy haciendo esfuerzos desesperados para devolverles dinero a los estúpidos conservadores!

-Escúchame primero, por favor. En mi casa estamos peor, ni siquiera tenemos con que crear trabajos y la pesca ya no es suficiente. No importa que tenga que hacer, dame trabajo… Así sean solo algunos pesos, ¡Si tuviera algo de dinero todo estaría bien!

-San Andres…

Hermana Providencia, comencé a trabajar como asesor financiero de la Deuda de Colombia. No te sorprendas al escuchar esto: En mi primer día, baje la deuda 5%, pero el préstamo resulto ser a corto plazo y sumando intereses, para cuando anocheció había subido 20%. ¿Qué sorpresa, eh?

OOOoooOOO

¡Estamos en la décima guerra civil!*

El ejército nacional está dispersando a los rebeldes en el teatro pacifico. ¡Si sigue así, pronto en Cali se apagara la llama independentista!

-¿Qué qué? Rayos, otra vez contra el pobre Valle, ¡ese estúpido fornido analfabeta!

-Al fin me vengare por el carnavalista, yo mismo me encargare de quitarle su cabello pintado.

-¡Isaac Nubia Carriedo, representante de Colombia!

-¿Si, coronel?

-¡Nicaragua reconoció a San Andres como propiedad del Estado Colombiano!

-Colombia, desde hoy seré tu alia

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-No vuelvas.

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB

-Colombia, el alcalde me regreso aquiii

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Vine a que seamos amigos, ¿Si? Como siempre pasaban molestándome de niño, quería tener amigos para que me ayudaran a defenderme. Cuando tengas problemas yo te ayudare, y cuando yo tenga problemas tú me ayudaras. ¿Te parece bien?

-Amigos… yo no tengo ningún amigo de verdad, y no sé cómo funciona eso, pero…

OOOoooOOO

-Así que amigos.

-¡Obviamente, estúpido!

Bueno, va a ser difícil llevarse bien en su modo narcotraficante.

OOOoooOOO

De esa forma San Andres se unió como departamento al Estado Colombiano

Pero hay un inconveniente…

-Gracias, por el limón, tonto fortachón. Ahora hare pescado.

-Mejor no lo hagas… no quiero que te atores por una espina. Y menos si estamos en el desierto sin agua.

El dolor de cabeza de Colombia solo fue en aumento.

* * *

*: La decima guerra civil es una guerra que me invente para dar sentido. Y si, ya van 9 :/


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya, estos personajes son mios.

**Resumen: **Entra Cundinamarca :P

**Parejas: **En realidad, aunque no se vea bien, ColombiaXSan Andres

* * *

-Relativamente a gusto de conocerlos, soy Cundinamarca. Mi hobby es ayudar a los otros en sus problemas a cambio de algo que me interese.

-Tú eres el hermano de Bogotá, ¿No? Pues, traje a alguien para que nos ayude en la guerra civil.

-Se trata de San Andres, supongo. Diría que estoy encantado de conocerlo, pero viéndolo... no me digas que es ese moreno que habla de peces gigantes con las chicas de ahí.

-A mí también me gustaría que no fuera así.

-Bueno, acompáñenme a la sala para acabar con esto. Y llévate a él indecente ese que ya se durmió.

-Ya lo llevo.

OOOoooOOO

San Andres está durmiendo debajo de una mesa junto a un gato mientras Cundinamarca le pone una naranja encima y firma la adhesión a la Alianza de Unidad Nacional*

-Ya firme el tratado, Colombia.

-Bien, ponlo en la carpeta junto a los archivos de Bolívar y Cesar.

-Miau

OOOoooOOO

-Cundinamarca, acerca del nuevo avión, me pregunto si puedes construirlo tú.

-Bueno, no puede construirse de la manera convencional, pero ve trayendo la billetera, porque me encargue de todo: Con proyectos robados de Bogotá, pudimos reducirlo de tamaño.

-¿Cómo que what?

-Además, obligando a un grafitero los hicimos de 12 diseños distintos, también planeamos diseñar otras 3 variedades más con dinero robado por parlamentarios de los impuestos. Para rematar, el propio presidente dará un discurso sobornado por bancos de nuestra causa.

-¿Qué acaso todo es con dinero?

-Y finalmente, construimos un robot con un préstamo de USA, y gastando lo que debe ir a nuevas carreteras y seguridad.

-¡Cundinamarca, eres muy corrupto!

-Pura carnita y huesitos, el castro chavista de Santos quiere instalar un régimen comunistaaa

OOOoooOOO

-¡Tu, doble del bogotano! Bogotá me conto que hiciste del Jumbo un mini avión de juguete. ¡Hazme pequeño también!

-Lo siento, pero dudo que sea buena idea hacerte pequeño. Además, no sé qué haces aquí. Y no gano nada.

-¿Pero es que nadie quiere ayudarme?

-Si ya lo sabes, no hay remedio, me voy a evitar un berrinche.

-¿Qué me haces? ¿Qué? ¡WAH! ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

OOOoooOOO

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? Perú no está de ánimos, y ni siquiera tiene a su llama al lado suyo.

-El tipo que tiene a él ola k ase esta triste. Oye, Perú, ¿Qué paso?

-Ah, San Andres. Voy a decirte algo. Más te vale hacer todo lo que te guste ahora.

-¿Por qué, porque?

Al fondo podía verse a la república federal Centroamericana y la confederación granadina peleando.

-Ya lo entenderás.

-¡Jajá, San Andres es propiedad Granadina!

-Ya lo entendí.

GUERRA NACIONAL DE NICARAGUA:

Toda Nicaragua se tiño de sangre. Nicaragua, que sufrió una guerra civil y un ataque de filibusteros bajo el mando de William Walker al mismo tiempo, tuvo que dedicarse a sacar a Walker del país, lo que le obligo a olvidarse de San Andres, dejando a la Confederación Granadina quedarse con la isla. Desde ese momento comenzó la vida de sufrimiento del pequeño Andres.

-Así que, ahora eres propiedad Granadina. Ahora trabajaras como mi sirviente, además de que tomare la propiedad de tu gente y tus tierras. Lo único que tienes que hacer es serme leal como parte de mi territorio ¿Entendiste?

-Este… ¿Habrá pescado en la comida?

-No, no habrá.

OOOoooOOO

-Es difícil de creer que hace 60 años haya estado solo por culpa de la dictadura y hoy dirija mi crecimiento económico, el poderoso gobierno central. Es aplicado, hábil y astuto. Ademas, su voz no es irritante.

Todo lo contrario a su hermano la capital. Aunque claro, se la pasa robando dinero, lo que nos demuestra que si son familia y tienen algún parecido. Siempre le saca provecho a la situación, sin importar que tan difícil sea. Su nombre es Cundinamarca. No sé qué quiere lograr con esto.

Y en cambio, ese isleño bipolar... Se la pasa pegado a mí, y es un inútil en todo, excepto en fastidiarme hasta lograr que lo eche a patadas de mi casa. Estoy pensando en que el fallo de la haya debió llevarse la isla y dejarme con las aguas ricas en petróleo, me hubiera ido mucho mejor. Aunque, él para mi es...

OOOoooOOO

Ustedes, las idiotas que estén viendo esta cosa:

Nos quedamos atrapados en una isla mientras la Décima Guerra Civil se intensifica.

Una corriente nos llevó aquí y nosotros, La alianza de Unidad Nacional, tomamos unas "vacaciones" al final terminamos en estas, aquellas y hasta esas situaciones. ¡Que molestadera! ¿Qué será de nosotros?

* * *

*:Se supone que la Unidad Nacional, serian los anti rebeldes de esta guerra civil.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia de Himaruya y esto es mio, blablablablablabla

**Resumen: **¡Perdidos en la playa! ¿Quién vendrá a salvarnos?

**Parejas: **Colombia x San Andres (algún dia me cansare de repetirlo)

* * *

Un chico moreno con pantalonetas y camisa desabotonada se encontraba chapoteando en el agua del océano, mientras agarraba a un cangrejo por las pinzas.

-¡Musculitos, encontré a mi cena!

-Haz lo que quieras con ese, pero si te rebana el dedo te quedas así.

-Colombia, ¿Qué te parecen estas frutas? Buscando mucho, encontré algunas manzanas.

-Bogotá 2, encontraste algo bueno en verdad. Ya quiero comerlo.

-No me compares con mi hermano, y esto es para mí. Y aún hay más, si quieres ir tú…

-No tengo hambre. ¡Ustedes, aburridos, vengan al mar a bañarse!

Se hizo un silencio solo interrumpido por el ruido del mar. Cundinamarca decidió romperlo.

-Me gustaba ir a la costa a veces, para salirme del estrés. Pero la última vez Bolívar me estafo dándome unas popetas a 10.000 pesos, y estaban mojadas.

-Ah, ¿A ti también?

-Yo de niño siempre soñé con ser el departamento con dos océanos. Pero Choco… al menos me vengue.

Esa frase puede decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de Choco.

-Es verdad, esto no es una oficina de trabajo, es relajante.

-Aunque… siendo sincero, Colombia, me costó escribir ese SOS gigante como para que ya llevemos una semana aquí.

-Tienes toda la razón, lastimosamente.

OOOoooOOO

-¡Oye, Colombia! ¡Ya hice los preparativos legales departamentales!

-Eso fue hace un año, así que más te vale sea algo bueno.

Me quede impactado al ver su contenido.

-Es Salmon, Bagre, Atún, Vino robado, Pargo, Marihuana escondida para ser transportada a México y mas vino robado.

-¿¡Espera, para que son esos preparativos!?

-Es la merienda. Lamento que te decepcionara el poco contenido de esta caja. Pero, también traje tu parte…

Se me ilumino el rostro, por lo menos traía algo para mí. (Y, momento, ¿cuánto pescado come este?)

-¿Mi parte, de verdad?

-Sí, ayer no dormí para terminar de hacerlo.

-¿Hecho a mano?

OOOoooOOO

"_Me rindo. Saqueen todo el país si quieren. Atte:Colombia"_

"_Me rindo. Saqueen su país otra vez, no toquen mi isla. Atte:San Andres"_

-Si quieres que lo use tu ejército, solo pones un "No" después de Colombia y listo.

…No sé cómo contengo mis ganas de matarlo luego de llevarme a un risco para esto…

OOOoooOOO

¡Colombiano inútil mal agradecido, como me pateaste hasta Washington hice nuevos preparativos, agradéceme!

-Año y medio. Bueno, déjame ver que hiciste antes de que al Ortega se le ocurra venir en barco.

Vi exactamente lo mismo que la anterior vez, solo que también tenía limonada de cereza.

-¡Esto es lo mismo que la anterior vez!

-¿Y?

-Crees que puedes hacerme pasar por tanto solo para que luego no hagas buenos preparativos. ¿Qué no tienes nada que presentarme, cualquier cosa que sirva? No valen banderas blancas.

-Solo tengo a tiburón.

-Es una lástima, pero no estamos en un hotel al lado del mediterráneo en una película de terror 3D.

OOOoooOOO

-Al final termine, aunque me costó con un palo.

-Ah, esos garabatos, son…

-Una ligera explicación de las relaciones entre rebeldes y la metiche de Venezuela:

Valle del cauca – Antioquia: (Es molesto, ya está listo para dejar a Medellín sin feria de las flores)

Atlántico – Antioquia: (Odio por el mito del costeño y la burra como pareja)

Venezuela – Antioquia: (Odio porque cierto personaje de ahí pasa insultándole)

Antioquia – Venezuela: (¡Oye, Uribe tiene razón con eso!)

Venezuela – Atlántico: (Únete a la campaña anti imperialista, ganaremos)

Bogotá – Venezuela: (Desde que llego Santos, se unen para molestar a Antioquia)

Bogotá y Antioquia (ODIO TOTAL. NO PUEDES UNIRNOS)

-Entendí un poco, aunque ese odio total no explica porque se aliaron

-¿Vas a decir que no se odian?

-Eso sería decir que la sal y el azúcar saben igual, conozco a mi hermano y a su enemigo mortal.

-San Andres, ven a…

-¡Lo hice!

Mire atónito como una escultura de un pescado gigante adornaba media playa

-¡PESCAAAAAAAAAAA!

-E-E-E-Esto e-e-s…

-Un pescado gigante de arena, por lo que veo. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Sí, hasta me dan ganas de probar, se ve muy realístico.

OOOoooOOO

-¿Habrá pescado en la comida?

-No, no habrá.

De esta forma, San Andres comenzó a trabajar como sirviente en la Confederación Granadina.

San Andres se encontraba barriendo con enojo.

-Hum… las estúpidas pinturas de su independencia son increíbles, aunque me duela admitirlo. Yo quiero dibujar el océano, tal como hacía antes. Me pregunto si el idiota tiene pincel o lápiz por aquí, no me dejaron traer nada.

-Solo encontré una brocha y tinta negra. No creo que pueda hacer algo bien con esta estupi. ¡Ah!

10 minutos después, cuando la confederación llego a su casa…

-Lalala, arruinando el patrimonio cultural Granadino a las futuras generaciones.

-Torpe esclavo.

OOOoooOOO

Estaba junto a Cundinamarca en una fogata recién hecha. San Andres estaba durmiendo.

-Colombia, acerca del nombre de nuestro bando, la Unidad Nacional es un partido.

-Sí, aunque queda bien con lo corrupto que eres.

-Hare que no escuche eso. Hace un rato lo pensé junto a Andres, y llegue a esto. ¿Qué le parece La Triple C?

-¿La Triple C?

-CCC: Católica, Castellana, Colombiana. Sé que es algo grande, pero, si a usted le parece, todo listo.

-Bueno, si es algo grande. Pero si con eso Argentina y el Vaticano dejan de molestarme por ser un ateo o un indígena que habla aborigen, se queda hasta nuevo aviso.

-Suponía que los otros países tendrían algo que ver con su decisión. Pero ya está decidido, entonces.

-Deberías lanzarte a la presidencia con un títere, siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-No me hables así.

-¡Estoy dispuesto a ser el títere!

-¿No estabas dormido, isleñito?

En los sueños de San Andres, apareció una bandera colombiana acompañando a su bella isla, que estaba aliada con el CCC.

Y esa bandera, por más que diría que no, le agrado.

OOOoooOOO

¡En resumen soy la capital, obedézcanme!

¡Además, la constitución dicta que tú no podrás decidir decisiones por ti mismo, ni se te ocurra cortarme el presupuesto!

Por favor, píntense la cara de blanco y negro, les quitara esas ojeras.

-En Venezuela ni hay pintura ya…

-Algún día los voy a matar por el desorden que hacen...

* * *

¿Y bien, que les parecio? lo intente hacer mas largo, creo que quedo bien. ¡Reviews please! :3


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Es de ese tal Himeru... Himaro... Hime... Olvidenlo.

**Resumen: **Aparecen Ecuador y los rebeldes hacen algo por fin ;_;

**Parejas: **Pues... absolutamente ninguna. De verdad.

* * *

Cundinamarca y Colombia estaban sentados en un tronco mientras San Andres dormía. Se escuchaba un armonioso silencio. Aunque ahora mismo se transformaba en uno incómodo.

Mientras tanto, los rebeldes (Y la hermana metiche de Colombia) los espiaban.

-Por la deuda Bogotana contraída al estado, al fin encontramos a la… eh… ¿Cómo era?

-La CCC, pedazo de idiota centralista inútil. Parecen muy serios.

-Me pregunto porque están tan serios.

-Alguien está pisándome el pie.

-¡Me pico un mosquito, juemadre!

OOOoooOOO

-Pero mira que Venezuela tiene razón, sos estúpido. ¿Por qué te anexionaste San Andres? Le espeto un mulato de ojos morados, cabello negro jamaicano y gafas.

-Yo también te quiero, hermanito-Le respondió Colombia.

-Nada de sarcasmos conmigo, o te declaro la guerra como debí haberlo hecho cuando me bombardeaste.

-Ecuador, no es necesario que me culpes por mi expresidente. Además, me lo anexione porque pasaron muchas cosas extrañas… y creo que siempre es mejor tener un aliado de más.

-¡No! Seguramente ahora debe de estar fabricando banderas de rendición donde salgas perdiendo tú, o mensajes subliminales de odio.

-No seas tan exagerado, el no haría eso-Mintió Colombia.

-Pues manifestare en tambor cuán grande es mi enojo, si no te importa.

-Haz lo que quieras.

(Me prepare para escuchar una obra digna de un premio, por el sentido musical de mi hermano sureño… Lástima que estaba totalmente equivocado)

¡PUM!

-¿PERO QUE HACES, ECUATORIANO DEMENTE?

¡ESTOY DEMOSTRANDO MI ENOJO, O CREIAS QUE IBA A QUEDARME CON UNA CANCIONCITA COMO EL CHIMPANCE ESE DE TU SUPER NINTENDO!

-¡SE LLAMA DONKEY KONG, Y ES MEJOR QUE TUS COSAS PIRATEADAS!

Cállate, tú eres un drogadicto inmundo títere del norteamericano loco ese.

Pues tú le lames los tacones a nuestra hermana.

¡TE ROMPO LA CABEZA!

¿CON QUE, UN BARRIL DE PETROLEO VENEZOLANO?

OOOoooOOO

-Luego de tremenda pelea en el que la mitad de la población fronteriza se quedó sin casa-

Cundinamarca y San Andres, que ya se había despertado estaban asando pescado (¿A que no adivinan de quien fue la idea?) con la fogata.

De verdad este pescado sabe delicioso cuando se le echan especias… de las buenas. A mí el vendedor de Popetas además me vendió especies podridas, y a Caldas le dio diarrea.

-Diarrea… bueno, cuando al pescado se le echa la cantidad exacta de acompañantes, puede saber mejor que una pizza.

Mientras tanto, en el monte al lado de la fogata.

-¿Pero que se creen? ¡Nos toman por tontos! ¡Nosotros también haremos una fogata!

-¿¡Que!? ¡Sos idiota, maldito centralista capitaleño con problemas de tránsito!

-Eh…

-A mí me da igual.

-Qué bueno, ya me dio frio y debo volver con Maduro mañana en vez de ayudarlos.

-¡Ve a pescar Antioquia, vamos a asar pescado nosotros también!

-¡Me rebelo de los rebeldes estúpido centralista, te vas a pescar tú por hijo de…

OOOoooOOO

La Confederación Granadina era muy estricta por el hecho de que las constantes guerras civiles le obligaban a mantener disciplina.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer esto o eso, y mucho menos aquello.

Y castigar rebeldías se le daba muy bien, en realidad. Si desobedecía era pisado, por lo que Granada era temible.

Pero cuando Granada sacaba sus viejos instrumentos regalados por España, le agradaba el tipo.

-Aunque sea un tonto, sabe tocar bien-Murmuro San Andres.

-Mmm… Ah, así que esos murmullos eras tú. Ven y siéntate a escuchar, te ves raro espiándome.

A San Andres le encantaba esa música.

OOOoooOOO

Ahí se encontraban Miss Inflación, Transmilenio man, Paisa el Alcalducho, El loco del carnaval y el costeño-que-hace-café-horrible; asando pescado robado en una misión de espionaje a Colombia.

Quémate Lentamente.

Ásate Completamente.

Para ser devorado sin piedad…

¡Antioquia, deja de cantar canciones satánicas que sorprendentemente pueden ser utilizadas para esto!

OOOoooOOO

Ecuador empezó a vivir conmigo porque en su país hubo en yo que sé que lo "obligo" a mudarse a mi casa y hacerme la vida imposible mientras YO pago por EL. Ni siquiera tenemos una amistad, y hay días en los que prefiero quedarme con Cundinamarca o incluso el isleño.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tiraste este pantalón a la basura si todavía puede usarse perfectamente? ¡La tercera parte de tu población es pobre y tú tirando cosas!

-Pero de hecho eso iba para una familia pobre…

-Aprende del chavismo: Dales el dinero para comprar material, y si lo gastan en otra cosa de malas.

Pase un año usando el mismo pantalón. Tuve que partirlo para que me dejara botarlo.

OOOoooOOO

-En serio, ya me canse de tantas escenas de la fogatita esa-

Colombia y Cundinamarca se encontraban en silencio como por sexta vez en un capitulo. San Andres, como se nota que tiene una enfermedad o algo, está dormido como por quinta vez.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido de Ecuador.

-¡Si se trata de eso, esta tirando la Super Nintendo al agua!-Señala el aparentemente despierto San Andres.

-Muere, invento de los chinos.

-¡ECUADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

* * *

Eh... si, en el original Austria era... Austria tanto en chibitalia como en la actualidad. Aquí la Confederación Granadina y Ecuador son personajes diferentes, pero cumplen el mismo rol en distintas épocas.

Recuerden: Por cada review que no dejas, Francia trauma a un pobre gatito bien kawaii :V


End file.
